DateAMatcht
by TeenAnimeOtaku
Summary: Zuko's Uncle sets him up on a date through a test called DataAMatch. Little does Zuzu know that he'll met someone he already knows! Zutara. Valentines Day special! No longer a oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! This is in honor of Valentines Day! I love these fics so I'm writing one! On with the show!

Disclaimer: I own…Books, and that's about it. --

* * *

"Uncle this is stupid!" Zuko complained as his uncle combed through his dark hair. "And quit scratching over my ear!"

"Sorry, and it's not stupid. You're going to meet a girl whose personality test works with yours. The Ba Sing Se University is sponsoring it."  
" It's still stupid, and they don't match the tests up, they just randomly select them."

"No, no, I met a couple today who took it twenty years ago, and are still together today. It's a Ba Sing Se tradition. They've been doing it for years." Iroh paused his brushing to examine his work. "Done."

"Finally. Do I really have to go?"

"Yes, it's just a harmless date."

"Then why should I go?"

"Because there is a young girl waiting to meet her perfect man, but if you don't show up her dreams will be crushed! How would you deal with the guilt?"

"Fine, I'll go!" Yelled Zuko as he headed for the door.

"Wait, take this!" Then Iroh shoved a bouquet of panda-lily's at his nephew.

"How much did these cost? I saw half the amount of flowers, and they cost as much as dinner for a week!"

"Oh, not much. Just go!" Then he rushed him out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Katara where are you going." Asked Sokka as he saw Katara head to the door.

"Oh, just shopping around, don't worry I've got my water-skin."

"Is that perfume" Asked Toph, she really did have a good sense of smell.

"Umm, yea the lady in the market was going crazy with it."

"If you've already been why are you going again?" Interjected Aang.

"Well…I saw a few things I wanted."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye." Then she walked out the door, and down to the street. _That was close.

* * *

_

_Let's see, take one more right, and I should be there._ Zuko was trying to navigate through the campus of B.S.S.U. For the room he was supposed to meet his "match" in.

_There it is._ He thought as he approached a small, tan building. When he walked in a couple students came over to him.

"Hi, I'm Sori, and this is Nanita, but we just call her Nani."

"Umm, hi." Then a few seconds later a soft be rung, and the two girls eyes widened.

"Alright, your match is here. Now we're going to blind-fold you, and put you two in the same room. Then you will remove each others blind-fold, and walk out the door to your left." Instructed Sori while Nani started to tie his blind-fold.

"Thank you for taking Date-a-Match, and have fun!" Then they pushed him through the door, before getting the next couple.

* * *

Zuko walked into the room, and heard someone come in front of him.

"Uh, hi."  
"Hi." He said blandly. _Where have I heard that voice before._

"I-I guess we should take off our blind-folds." Then Zuko reached up for his, but someone else's hands touched him first. Then he reached over for hers. When they looked at each other, there pieces of cloth fell to the floor as they stood in shock. When Katara could feel herself again she pulled the water from her pouch out and stood in stance.

"Why are you here Zuko?" Then he lunged toward her dropping his flowers, put his hand over her mouth and held her back with the other.

"My names Lee, and I'd be happy to talk to you away from people." He whispered through clenched teeth. Then he led her through the door, but before he went out he grabbed the flowers he dropped. He didn't know why, but he did.

"Don't say my name around people, I could be killed. They'd think I was spying, or something, and I'd really like not to die yet."

"So your not spying, or anything?"

"No, we're refuges."

"Whose we?"

"Me and my uncle. The old man who told you if was your fault we caught the Avatar when you were tied to the tree."

"Oh yea, don't remind me. So your not here to capture Aang?" They carried on as they walked down the street.

"Aang? You mean the Avatar?"

"Yes, he has a name you know."

"Well, I figured, I just never cared."

"So you don't plan on taking me hostage, and capturing Aang?"

"No, there's not point."

"How, can I believe you?" She stated hostily.

"I guess your going to have to, or leave now with the chance that I'll follow you strait to…Aang."

"Right, so why were you at the dating service?"

"You ask a lot of questions. My uncle took my test for me, and forced me to go. Why were you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, I told you, and apparently I _am_ your match."

"Hmm, well I've had some boy troubles, and I wanted to get out of that streak, but apparently I'm not."

"I haven't had much luck with girls. They keep wanting to date me."

"Isn't that good?" She asked as if he said the stupidest thing in the world.

"No, I don't want to, I don't have time between work and…well I just don't want to."

"Okay. Wow, those are really beautiful!" Yelled Katara as when she took notice of the flowers.

"Oh yea, they're for you." Then she raised an eyebrow not believing him when he handed them to her . "My uncle."

"Thank you. Your uncle sounds like a kind man."

"Yea, he is. He's always been there for me."

"And he must be a hit with woman." Then he got a flash back of when Iroh flirted with the old woman at the ferry and shuddered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I just remembered when my uncle hit on this old woman. To say the least it was disturbing."

"You're kidding me. What'd he say?"

"I wish I was. She got his name wrong, and when he corrected her she got mad so he said: "You're like a flower in the spring. Your beauty is intoxicating.". He said almost exactly as Iroh did while leaning towards her. They both laughed, but then Katara remembered Zuko was supposed to be the enemy. Zuko noticed this, but smiled.

"You know, I'm not chasing the Avatar anymore, you don't have to hate me. I mean you are spending the night with me, and we're about to hit a wall."

And sure enough, when she looked up one of the lower walls was getting closer.

"Oh, I really need to get home."

"Okay, and don't worry I wont offer to walk you back."

"Thanks. I'll head back now. Bye." But before she could leave Zuko stopped her.

"Wait, me and my uncle work at a tea shop. If you promise not to laugh at my uniform(apron XD) I'll give you directions."

"Umm, sure." A light blush crossed her face.

"Here." then he pulled out some paper, and a pen to write directions.

"Do you carry pen and paper everywhere?"

"Maybe… Done."

"I might visit soon."

"Good, my uncle makes great tea, and some advice, don't wear perfume. You smell nice naturally.

"Alright, bye." A light blush crossed her cheeks, but before she turned to leave Zuko kissed her lightly on the cheek, and walked away. She started to walk away quickly, her face blood red from astonishment. Zuko was walking away proudly, and amused at her reaction.

_I'm glad I came._ They both thought as they walked away.

* * *

Did…did _I_ write this? This was going to turn out a little different, but it wrote itself. I wanted to a less serious side to Zuko, you know. Kinda like the finale, but less creepy. I about had a heart attack at how nice Zuko was. And well, when Katara gets around hot guys…you know the story.

This isn't actually Valentines Day because my computer screwed up, and I had to re-write this three times! o.O So I hope you like it! Please review! I don't care if you hate it, just don't be to mean. I'm really concious of what people say about my work. But always room for improvment! So review! Pretty please with sugar, whipped cream, sprinkles, hot fudge, marsh mellow cream, gummy bears, brownie bits, and a cherry on top!!! (do you get the point?)


	2. Coming Home

Wow, that was the fastest I got that many reviews for a one-shot! That was seriously amazing! Thank you guys _so_ much! And by demand of the people it's no longer a one-shot, but a muti-chap! I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I own a Three Days Grace CD…yea. That's going to get me Avatar.

* * *

Katara was in front of the house door trying to think of an excuse for why she was coming home so late, and with an expensive bouquet of panda-lilies. Wow, that will be a tough one. She fidgeted for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and walking in. When she scanned the room for any living things she was surprised to find that no one was there. So she Shut the door, and ran to her room to hide the flowers before starting her 'natural' act. When she shut the door and started to run to find something, she was stopped by a small cough. She turned thinking Sokka had caught her, but saw Toph sitting there. She knew Toph couldn't see the flowers, and calmed down immediately. Bad choice.

"What's the rush, in a hurry to do something?"

"No, not really I was just wondering where everyone was." She said starting to get a little nervous again.

"Really…You know Katara, it's amazing how many times your heartbeat has changed since you walked up on the porch." Toph said coolly.

"Oh, well, I was running, and I stopped on the porch to catch my breath." She wasn't completely lying. She had taken a detour through the park to let out her giggles and to fawn over the flowers.

"Then why did you run in so fast?"

"You know what they say about-hey how would you know about my heart rate"

"Because I can feel vibrations through the floor, so you might as well give up lying. I can tell."

"Toph, were are the guys?"

"Sokka got hungry, and dragged Aang along to get some food."

"Alright Toph, please don't tell them about this. I came home, and I read a book."

"Why can't I tell someone?"

"Because, they wouldn't get it."

"What is it?"

"You wouldn't care."

"Yes I would. Tell me or I'll tell them." She had Katara in a corner.

"Fine, I kinda did that Date-A-Match thing, and I met a guy."

"So that's why you have the flowers.

"How'd you-"

"You really don't give me enough credit. What would they care? Sokka's too oblivious to even notice and…well I can see how you'd have a problem with Aang. Just crush his heart, it builds character." She said bluntly.

"Toph, that's mean, and he doesn't like me like that."

"_Denial_" Toph taunted.

"Toph, just keep it to yourself."

"Whatever Sugar Queen. Just don't get fidgety around the guys, I was getting a headache listening to you out side."

"Haha, very funny." Katara said sarcastically.

"You think I'm kidding, I thought you were having a seizure at first." Then a pillow flew and hit her in the head. "Hey!"

* * *

Zuko walked into the apartment, trying to act as casual as possible, but nothing except sarcasm ever escapes Iroh.

"So prince Zuko, how was your date? You didn't come storming in like last time. I was halfway expecting you to come in telling me to pack our things, because a _fiery_ mistake happened, and the Di Lee were after you now." The ex-general added with a chuckle.

"Uncle, I'm not that careless, unlike you tea man!"

"Oh just sit down and tell you dear sweet uncle what happened." He said while patting the seat next to him, and Zuko reluctantly did as he was told.

"Well, We met, and we walked around, and we went home."

"Did you kiss her?"

"Uncle!"

"Oh, so you did."

"Uncle!" Zuko seethed trough grit teeth.

"Was she pretty?" Zuko just raised an eyebrow at him, not ready to reveal anything. "Well, what did she look like?"

"A girl." Zuko was not giving up. Obviously Iroh was going to have to be more specific.

"Hair?"

"Brown."

"Height."

"My nose."

"Eyes?"

"…"

"Well speak up! Don't tell me you didn't see!"

"They were blue."

"Blue huh, that's pretty uncommon around here. Is she a refuge?"

"No, not really. You've met her before." Zuko said, hating himself more and more for talking.

"Really now, when did I meet her?"

"She's…she's with the Avatars group Uncle."

"Zuko, your not planning to-" But was cut off by Zuko.

"No, Uncle. I'm not going to capture the Avatar. What's the point?"

"Well, we can have a better life here." But as if to prove him wrong, some water leaked from the roof onto his head."

"Oh yes, much better."

'Look on the bright-side, now you have a nice little girlfriend." It took Zuko a second to reply."

"She's not my girlfriend Uncle."

"You did at least ask her on another date, right?"

"Not exactly, but I did give her direction to the tea shop." He mentioned, almost whispering the last part.

"In that case tomorrow I'll go in early to make sure everything is in shape for her!" Iroh got of to get paper and ink to make a list of things to do before the store opened.

"Uncle, your crazy I swear. I'm going to bed." He said while heading toward the door.

"Goodnight nephew. Sleep well."

"Goodnight." Then he shut the door to his room, and went to bed, and Iroh continued his list trying to hold back an excited laugh.

_It's about time Zuko._ He thought with a smile.

* * *

Okay, yes. This was basically a filler, but I couldn't have her just show up at the teashop, "I'm here!". No, that would just be random, but in the next chapter Katara will visit the teashop, and Iroh might have some plans in store for our favorite little couple! Poor, poor Zuko.

I don't want to beg for that long again, so please save me the trouble, and REVIEW! Ideas accepted, and encouraged!


End file.
